Taunting Love
by backupsystem
Summary: Kaiba finds Joey in a park one night. For some reason, Joey seems really upset with something. Kaiba wants to know what his puppy is afraid of. rated for mentions of child abuse. used to be K


Hi, this is my first fic, so please be nice.

disclaimer: No, I don't own any of this except maybe the plot :(

WARNING: ONE-SHOT, SHONEN-AI

"blah" speaking

'blah' thinking

blah memories

scean change

_Taunting Love_

Joey sat on the swings in the park late one night. He was thinking about the last time he went home and was starting to dread it, as it was almost curfew. "Joseph, where have you been!" his father demanded. "You had better not have been with those gay-ass friends again!" "What if I was?" Joey challenged. "Then I'll have to show you how they really have a good time." Joey's father said, with a sadistic smile, as he dragged Joey into the bedroom. Joey's screams of pain could be heard in America. He shuddered, hoping against hope that either his dad was out at a bar, or was unconscious.

"What do we have here? A dog with no license?" a voice, Seto Kaiba's, said from behind Joey. "Maybe I should call the pound."

'Shut up and go away,' Joey thought, rising to go home. "I have no time to fight with you, Kaiba. I'm going home."

"Wheeler, wait," Seto started, grabbing Joey's wrist, but stopped when he saw the scars on them. Crisscrossing, some looked months old. "What happened?"

"None of your business, Kaiba." Joey stated, trying to break free. He had to get home soon, or else he was as good as dead.

Seto looked at Joey and saw the fear in his eyes. 'What is he afraid of?' the CEO thought to himself as the let Joey go. "I will find out." he promised the retreating form of Joey Wheeler.

The next day, Joey didn't show up in school. The class started to wonder what was wrong, even Seto. Yugi even asked him if he saw Joey at all recently. Of course he said no, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Joey was in trouble.

"Class, I have terrible news," the teacher said, gaining all the students' attention. "I have just gotten word that Joseph Wheeler is in the hospital, due to a car accident." Some of the students gasped, but the teacher continued. "His father died in the accident, and Joseph will have to live in a foster institution in Okinawa if he can't find residence in Domino. Also, for those of you who didn't know, Joseph was abused by his father, who was driving drunk at the time of the accident."

Seto was extremely shaken up. He couldn't believe that Joey would have to leave if he didn't find a home soon. 'What am I doing?' he thought, shaking his head. 'I have to help him, not sit here and think about what-ifs.'

After school, Seto set off to the hospital. He went to Joey's room to find it practically empty except the typical hospital stuff and Joey on the bed, tears falling from his eyes. Seto felt his heart ache at the site of the normally cheerful puppy crying.

Joey noticed the brunette first, but remained quiet for a little while. "So, what do you want?" Joey asked, breaking the silence. "If you want to laugh, or make jokes about me, go ahead, I can't stop you." he said with no emotion in his voice.

"I didn't come to hurt you, Joey." Seto shocked himself by using Joey's name. "In fact, I came to help you."

Joey couldn't believe his ears. 'Am I dreaming?' he thought, 'Seto's actually here to help ME!' "Cut the crap, why are you here?" Joey demanded, refusing to hope that Seto would really want to help him.

"I came to offer you a chance to remain in Domino." Seto said. "Mokuba would enjoy the company, and I would appreciate you keeping an eye on him." On seeing Joey's confused face, Seto sighed, "Do you want to live with Mokuba and I?"

Joey REALLY thought he was dreaming then. "What's the catch?"

"Just keep an eye on Mokuba. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"...okay." Joey said, hesitating long enough for Seto to notice.

Then, Seto did something he never thought he would do: he hugged Joey. Seto hugged Joey close to him, as if afraid to let go. 'Maybe, he does love me,' he thought.

Joey hugged Seto back. 'Maybe, he does love me,' he thought.

After a minute, Seto pulled back and looked Joey in the eyes. Then, Seto Kaiba did the unimaginable (A/N: except in a puppyshipper's minds), he kissed Joey Wheeler. Joey froze for a second before kissing back.

It was an akward kiss, but very sweet. Soon, both teens pulled back. Together they said, "I love you," and kissed once more before getting the papers for Joey Wheeler to live with the Kaiba brothers.

Please review. Just be nice when flaming, okay? chibi eyes


End file.
